haru_matsu_bokurafandomcom-20200214-history
Towa Asakura
Towa Asakura (浅倉 永久, あさくら とわ, Asakura Towa) is one of the main characters of the series Haru Matsu Bokura. He is a 1st year high school student and a member of the basketball team in their school. Appearance Towa is a tall and handsome teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes. He usually has a serious or blank expression, but when he is around his close friends, he tends to smile and laugh quite often. He wears his school uniform which consists of a pair of blue trousers, a white button-up shirt underneath a blue standing collar jacket and a pair of shoes. During a basketball match, he wears the number 7 Seiryo jersey uniform. Personality Although Towa initially seems to be reserved and calm person who is only passionate about basketball, but he is actually genuinely warm and caring to those he is close with. He may appear dense and clueless most of the time, yet he has shown his thoughtfulness and kindness around Mitsuki Haruno by always helping her in times of trouble. Despite constantly sleeping in class, he becomes earnest when doing club activities and studying with friends. He is highly skillful and competitive in terms of basketball, to the point of being dubbed "basketball nerd" by his friends. After meeting and getting to know Mitsuki's childhood friend, Aya Kamiyama, he becomes conscious of his flaws and weaknesses and starts to change. Towa's determination to win against Aya in all aspects leads him to show his affection towards Mitsuki which eventually brings them closer to each other. History During his younger days, Towa joined a mini basketball team through the influence of his grandfather that led him to become close friends with Rui Miyamoto, Kyousuke Wakamiya and Ryuuji Tada. Relationship Mitsuki is Towa's classmate and love interest. At first, she thought he and his friends were frivolous people, but after talking and spending time with him, she realizes he is actually a gentle and kind person. She wants to get closer to him, but he is constantly surrounded by fan girls in school, from which she tries to avoid incurring their wrath. She then decides to keep a distance from him and solely focuses on having a female friend instead. However, she is unsuccessful, seeing that Towa persistently approaches her. Towa unfailingly helps Mitsuki in solving her problems after having a chat with her, and it ultimately leads her developing romantic feelings for him. She acknowledges Towa's immense love for basketball and starts to show her support for him and his friends by cheering them on their matches. Towa and Mitsuki would occasionally chat, go home together and keep in touch through a mobile app called Line. Later, during the group's trip to the amusement park, Towa and Mitsuki's interaction on the Ferris wheel drives Towa to finally realize his feelings for her, purely because he wanted to get closer with her. Despite the basketball club's dating ban, he is later resolved in confessing his feelings to her after the school festival celebration. Although he is unaware that she actually reciprocates his feelings, the two remain affectionate with each other even as friends. Aya is Towa's rival. They first met at a basketball match together with Mitsuki. Aya thought Towa was Mitsuki's boyfriend but is relieved after they met again and Towa tells him they were just friends. Aya mentions to him that he won't be giving Mitsuki any more lonely memories, and asks Towa to relay a message to her that he will be visiting her soon. However, Towa refuses and firmly responds that he won't lose to him in basketball; nonetheless, Aya speculates whether Towa didn't just want to lose to him in that aspect. On their 3rd meeting, Aya challenges Towa to a one-on-one game of basketball but was immediately interrupted, and is settled with Mitsuki agreeing to go on a date with him. Though Towa has a strong sense of rivalry with Aya and is insecure of the close bond between Aya and Mitsuki, he has ultimately shown that he respects Aya's talent and skill, and acknowledges that Aya is much stronger than him. However, he wants to use Aya's presence as his rival in both basketball and love in order to change and grow as a person. Trivia *His name Towa (永久) means "eternity". *Towa's surname Asakura 'means "Superficial, Shallow" ('Asa) and "Storehouse, Owns, Possess" (Kura). *In Anashin's illustrations, Towa's hair is sometimes blue or dark brown. *Towa's favorite food is his grandma's homemade candied sweet potato. He also fond of drinking milk products. *Towa's position in the team is shooting guard and he used to wear the number 9 jersey uniform. *Towa calls Mitsuki Haruno by her first name (Mitsuki). *Towa wears a pair of Nike shoes with his school uniform. *Towa is the only one among their group of friends whom Mitsuki still refers to by his surname. She calls the others by their given names. *Towa explained that relationships are not allowed on the basketball team after a "flashy senpai" created a scandal. *A girl from the basketball club name Maki Sudou has a crush on Towa but he isn't aware of it. *It was revealed that Towa had gone out with a girl in middle school after she begged him to go on a date with her, as it was her "only wish". Their "trial relationship" only lasted for about 3 days, since he did not actually reciprocate her feelings. *Towa had his wristband signed by Mitsuki after watching Nanase wrote on Ryuuji Tada's band a victory message. *Towa and Mitsuki would squeeze their hands together before a match or big event to boost each other's motivation and morale. *Towa claims to have been "seriously in love" 3 times before when he was young (e.g. his grade school teacher and his grandmother's tea drinking friend...), though Ryuuji and Rui Miyamoto dismiss all three instances, stating that that wasn't "love". *In Chapter 21, they almost kissed each other on the lips after Towa suddenly grabs Mitsuki's hands because she almost losts her balance trying to catch the toy ball inside the cabin; unfortunately, they briefly got interrupted. After the Ferris wheel ride, he admits to Kyousuke that he is in love with Mitsuki. Navigation Category:Towa Asakura Category:Main Characters Category:Seiryo High School Category:Male Characters